A Different Kind Of Bond
by LiamStarWars
Summary: During his time he has spent on the Ghost young Ezra Bridger forms an unintentional bond with a certain Mandalorian rebel, when Ezra figures this out he asks Kanan about it, but the only answer the elder Jedi had for him was "It's a different kind of bond." Sparks will Fly, Friendships will be challenged and Bonds will be tested.
1. Chapter 1

_A Different Kind Of Bond_

**Hey everyone this story was Authored by me (LiamStarWars) and Co-Authored by Anonymous Prick 3 thanks to him this story actually makes sense. He fixed up quite a few of my mistakes (Grammar in particular) as it is my first story , which I'm sure many people can understand ;) and yeah... tada! Chapter 1 :D I do not own Star Wars Rebels, maybe Disney could give me it? no? ok then... ='(**

* * *

Ezra dodged blaster fire as several storm troopers had rounded the corner surprising him, "Spectre 6 to Ghost I've got a situation down here, fancy giving a hand?" Ezra said with no while in his voice what so ever, "Ghost to Spectre 6 we are on our way, hang tight." Ezra was happy to hear Kanan's voice, the soldiers fire was getting too close for comfort, forcing him to run behind some crates for cover.

Ezra started to bob up and down from his cover to fire yellow balls of energy into the small squad of storm troopers, incapacitating a few of them. From behind him Ezra heard the sound of a TIE fighter roaring towards the loading dock, it was preparing to fire at him when lasers landed a direct hit on the TIE and it exploded. Ezra looked and saw the Ghost closing in on the platform.

He was glad to see Kanan, Zeb and Sabine leap from the ships now open ramp. From his cover he leapt out to join the three as they landed, still avoiding the blaster fire from the persistent storm troopers. Zeb ran towards what was left of the small squad and was on them in no time Ezra watched as Zeb smashed their heads together, "Did I mention how much I love smashing bucket heads?" Zeb asked sarcastically to the now unconscious Soldiers.

That brought a smile to the rest of the crew, "Ok play time is over Zeb we need to get these crates loaded." Kanan said seriously.

Within minutes they had loaded most of the crates only a few left on the outside of the ship, "Me and Ezra will get the last one's guys." The two teens hustled towards the remaining crates while the rest prepared for take off, they both grabbed the crates and started pushing them towards the ship. Ezra sensed something was wrong and looked at the squad of storm troopers that were still down except for one that was just getting up he watched in horror as the storm trooper recovered and took aim at Sabine's back.

The Soldier fired. Ezra's mind snapped into action leaping at her and pushing her out of the way, it worked... in part she was out of the way but Ezra still managed to get tagged swiftly followed by a yelp of pain. Sabine got back up and shot the clone before he could fire again she rushed over to Ezra to check he was ok.

"Ezra are you alright?!" she screamed at him, he just smiled back at her, "Don't worry it's just a scratch." Said Ezra followed by a wink, and with that he grabbed his crate and kept pushing.

It took Sabine a few seconds to snap out of it and clearly unconvinced she grabbed her own crate and get it to the ship. When she finally got to the ship he was gone, presumably to the med-bay. She felt compelled to go check on him, after all he had just saved her life.

Sure enough he was there, trying to sow his arm up in a way that it would eventually do more harm later on. He had not noticed her enter mainly because he was cringing so hard to prevent himself from letting out pained moans, she just leant against the doorway waiting for him to notice her.

Several moments passed and he still didn't notice her, "Oooh that looks like it stings." she said mockingly finally announcing her presence. She enjoyed a good laugh when he nearly jumped out of his seat when she talked.

Sabine walked over the table he was sitting on and grabbed the suturing kit, "Here dummy let me do it." she said with the slightest hint of authority. Ezra wouldn't dare challenge her there was just no arguing with her sometimes.

After a few minutes of Ezra cringing and Sabine just rolling her eyes she was done, "There all done wasn't that bad was it?" She asked sounding quite amused. Ezra sat there looking at her with gratitude. When she had packed the kit away she started for the door when Ezra said, "Hey thanks for sowing me back up, I know I'm not the ideal patient." The street rat said blushing furiously.

She looked back at him with a smile which lasted a lot longer than she had meant for it to, and she didn't have a clue why. They eventually both left for their individual rooms, now alone Ezra finally thought he could catch some sleep.

Just as he felt himself finally reaching the sweet embrace of sleep there was a knock at his door. _God damn it! _"Come in." Ezra opened his eyes to find Hera, "Hey Ezra we're about to land you better get up." Ezra groaned, "Uhhhhh five more minutes." He rolled over and closed his eyes, "Ok but don't say I didn't warn you." Mere moments later he felt something big and fluffy hit him.

She had just hit him with a pillow, when he didn't move she hit him again and again. Until he finally gave up, "You win, you win, please just no more." they both shared a long laugh and headed out the door and to the ramp.

The ship finally landed underneath the factory. A few minutes later he, Zeb, Sabine and Kanan were pushing the crates towards the supporting pillars underneath the Empire's newest TIE factory. Sabine had taken the liberty of planting one of her 'Miracle's' on each of the crates, the group then headed back towards the ship.

Once they were back aboard the ship circled around to the top of the factory, the ramp opened and Ezra leapt out of the ship landing on the roof of the factory. Now that he was down he headed straight for the ventilation shaft, using his wrench he removed two of the bolts opened the shaft and jumped in, "Ok Spectre 1 I'm in." Ezra announce into his comm, "Copy that Spectre 6, Proceed to the control room." Ezra looked at his holo-map one more time.

Making sure we was on the right track as he crawled through the ventilation shaft, after a few minutes of crawling through a tight fitting shaft he finally arrived at the right room. Ezra then proceeded to remove a few bolts and it popped right open, he then dropped down into a dark room landing as quietly as possible, after a little bit of fumbling around in his backpack he grasped hold of his flashlight.

He flicked the switch and the room flooded with light, searching with the flashlight Ezra found the control panel and according to Hera's contact contained specs on the new TIE fighters which could be invaluable to their rebellion.

Ezra plugged his data drive into the panel and flicked the computer on and he watched as the computer buzzed to life and just as Hera's contact had predicted it displayed the new specs on the TIE fighters. Ezra nearly jumped when he heard the alarm sound throughout the facility. He uploaded the data, grabbed the drive and ran towards the vent.

But not before a squad of storm troopers stormed the room and pointed their rifles at Ezra, "Halt Intruder!" the soldier yelled at Ezra, "Uh-Oh" the padawan in training muttered to himself.

* * *

**Muhahahaha! A Cliff hanger Suffer! hui hui hui! And again thanks to Anonymous Prick 3 for making this readable :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

**Hey thanks again for reading my story and I'm sorry to all you guys who wanted to read chapter 2 yesterday but I want to set a standard of a chapter a day. So with out further ado…**

**To a certain person who left a review for me earlier, but deleted it.**

**Guest: 'Shouldn't Ezra have his lightsaber?' That's a good question and my answer is Ezra isn't exactly finished his training with a lightsaber so he doesn't use it unless he needs to.**

**Unfortunately I do not own Star Wars Rebels.**

* * *

The storm troopers kept their guns trained on Ezra, "Make a move and we will not hesitate to kill you." The storm trooper announced as a few of the soldiers started to move towards him.

Without thinking he used the forced to push the advancing troopers into their comrades and made a mad dash for the vent jumping up and grabbing hold of the vents edge and guiding himself in.

Crawling faster than he ever had before he advanced to the exit gladly accepting the vision of light signaling the end of the shaft. He reached it faster than he had thought possible.

Now back on the roof Ezra then started running towards the ship, which was now in the main loading dock, his friends were fending off the storm troopers while waiting for him to return. He was closing in on the ship he reached the edge of the roof he leapt and landed roughly on the ship.

Ezra jumped down from the ship and started shouting, "Guys we are good to go, get back to the ship!" With that they made a mad dash for the ship. Hera had already started taking off the ship lifting into the air. Zeb, Kanan and Ezra had made it on board but Sabine was still barely more than halfway there and still running towards the ship.

She was finally close enough, she jumped in slow motion through Ezra's eyes and he could see she was going to fall short. In no time at all Ezra dived to the edge of the ramp and snatched her hand out of the air when she reached the pinnacle of her leap.

Pulling her onto the ship and immediately getting up and closing the ramp, as if on queue the bombs went off underneath the factory giving the ship a push in the air from the shockwave. When he turned around he found Sabine smiling at him, "Hey kid thanks for the save." The young Padawan blushed a little, "Yeah well… don't read too much into it." He mocked her

That comment earned him a solid punch in the arm they both shared a laugh and went their separate ways as the ship made the jump to hyperspace. When he rounded the corner he rolled up his sleeve and sure enough Sabine's punch had reopened it.

Ezra would have told her but didn't want her to feel bad so he kept it to himself and figured he could get Hera to fix it up for him. After a quick trip to the med-bay he preceded to the cockpit with the suturing kit, he opened the doors to the cockpit and sure enough Hera was there as she always was.

He sat down beside her in the co-pilot seat and asked, "Hey Hera do you think you could help me?" Showing her his arm, she gave him questioning glance, "Of course Ezra, but why not Sabine? I'm sure she would have stitched you up." She asked him while taking the kit from him.

Ezra shrugged nervously, "Well… I didn't want her to feel bad… you know?" she raised an eyebrow at him, "Why would she feel bad? She would be doing you a favor." He cringed a little when she started threading the stitches into his arm, "Well… s-she might have been the one who caused it to r-reopen… we were just kidding around and by mistake she tore the stitches she had already threaded." He said with a little difficulty.

Hera gave him a 'knowing' smile and stayed quiet until she was done, "There, all done." Ezra tested his stitches by moving his arm, "Thanks Hera… and… please don't tell Sabine, I don't want her to feel bad." He pleaded blushing a little and a little more when Hera laughed a little, "Don't worry kid your secret's safe with me." Ezra accepted it but knew she wasn't just talking about his arm.

When he emerged from the cockpit much to his surprise he found Sabine, thinking quickly he put the suturing kit behind his back and just flashed her a smile as he passed her. She noticed he was hiding something from her, "Alright kid what is it?" she asked him, "Erhh… nothing Sabine." He said as he rushed off towards the safety of his room.

_Well that was weird. _Sabine thought to herself. But she shrugged it off and proceeded into the cockpit to talk to Hera, "Hey Hera what was that about?" Sabine assumed, "Well… he needed me to re-stitch his arm up." Sabine had a confused look on her face, "Why wouldn't he have asked me if he had hurt it on the missi…" She trailed off.

After a few seconds of considering why he asked Hera and not her she arrived at one conclusion, "He didn't injure it on the mission did he? It was when I hit him wasn't it?" Hera sighed, "Yeah it was… he was just trying to make sure you wouldn't feel bad." Truth be told upon hearing this Sabine didn't feel bad just a little surprised.

After a few moments Sabine spoke up "Oh… uh Kanan says he wanted to talk to you, didn't say why." Hera laughed, "Trust Kanan to be mysterious all the time, thanks Sabine."

With that note both women left the cockpit, Sabine arrived at her door and was about to enter when she looked over at Ezra's room and reconsidered. After dropping off the kit back to the med-bay Ezra was finally back in his room and more importantly back in his bed.

Not to soon after plopping into bed there was a knock on the door, _I swear I'm going to go mental soon _Ezra thought to himself, "Yeah?" he called out, "It's me Sabine can I come in?"

Ezra was surprised for it to be Sabine but delighted all the same, "Ahh… sure." He replied. Sabine came into the room and sat down on the floor next to his bed, "Hey umm… so…. Hera told me about you arm, I came to say thanks for you know…" she said softly.

Ezra sat up, "Uhh… no problem Sabine, I'm sure you'd do the same for me. Although I doubt very much I'd land a punch on you." They both laughed, "Hey can I ask you something?" Sabine said to him in which he replied with a nod.

"What were you parents like? Before they were taken." She could tell that this question caused him a little turmoil but never the less he answered. Over the course of the next few hours they traded stories of their childhoods, each learning something new about the other.

Eventually they decided it was time to turn in and Sabine got up and headed for the door, "Night Sabine." He said before she reached the door, "Night Ezra." With that she left the room and headed for her own, Ezra was happy that he and Sabine finally had a talk about each other's past. It made him feel nice to connect with Sabine and with that final thought in mind Ezra fell asleep.

* * *

**Well ladies and gentlemen how did you enjoy that chapter? Let me know in a review and as always, thanks for reading. Anonymous Prick 3 here! I just want you guys to know that I only ended up correcting around 7 things here, and ch. 3 is quickly on its way. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

**Hey everyone… soo… chapter 3...**

**To the Guest who is concerned about Ezra's lightsaber use I have explained already his not a master of his lightsaber skills so he uses it sparingly. Ok?**

**I do not own Star Wars Rebels.**

* * *

Over the course of the next few weeks the crew went on about a dozen missions mainly just small snatch and grabs but other times they were blowing up factories. But even though missions were pretty exciting the most exciting part of Ezra's day was after the mission when he and Sabine talked, the two teens had made it a point almost every night before bed.

Ezra enjoyed the time he spent with her, before he'd never really known much about Sabine's past. When they talked neither party had a shortage on stories to tell and to both of the teens the other only seemed to get more interesting.

For the few weeks they started talking everything seemed normal and everything was going fine, even better for Ezra. But one morning something terrible happened, as Ezra was getting up he felt a huge electric shock go through his system sending him sprawling to the ground.

The shock only lasted for around half a minute but it served to wake up his heavy sleeping roommate Zeb, "Whoa… kid! Kid! Are you alright?!" Zeb asked him, when the shock finally ceased Ezra checked his body for an entry mark for the electricity he had no idea where it had came from. When he realized what had happened he sprinted out of the room looking for Sabine.

_A few minutes earlier, in the engine room of the ship._

Sabine sighed as she saw the mess of wires the ships engine had become, half of the bloody wires were unplugged, it was a miracle they were able to land. Sabine climbed into the panel in the wall to see if she couldn't fix some of the problems, after a little while she had a few of systems back online and marveled at her handiwork.

When she finally powered up the ships back up power to double check it was working she received a huge electric shock for her troubles and was knocked unconscious, leaving her in the shaft of the ships engine panel.

Ezra knew exactly where he was heading, he was running so fast he nearly knocked Hera and Kanan down, the two were chatting when the Street Urchin had come by and barged past them, "Hey kid what's the rush?" Kanan shouted at the blur whom was already around the corner.

Kanan and Hera started after him knowing it was something important, sure enough Ezra was right and he found Sabine in the engine room, laying unconscious in the main engine shaft, "Sabine!" he yelled with more panic in his voice audible than he would've normally cared for.

After pulling her out of the shaft he grabbed her shoulders and shook her, "Sabine wake up!" At this point Kanan and Hera had found him in the engine room sitting on the floor with an unconscious Sabine in his arms.

Hera and Kanan rushed over to him, "Ezra what happened?" Kanan asked him, "I... I don't know. I think she was electrocuted." Ezra stuttered out. Kanan reached out to her mentally, using the force to see what was wrong.

After a few moments like this Kanan visibly relaxed, "She's going to be ok. There isn't any extensive damage it seems she's just unconscious, but we will take her to the med-bay to double check.

Several hours later

Sabine's eyes began to flutter, "Ohh… my head." She groaned, "Looks like someone's finally awake." Sabine was a little surprised when the boy had announced his presence, but never the less was happy to see him, "Oh… what happened? Why do I feel so sore?" she asked him. Ezra had to resist making joke at the risk of his life and replied, "Well when you were fiddling around in the engine wire shaft you got electrocuted for a bit and it knocked you unconscious."

"How'd I get here?" He darkened a little, "Well… when you were… uh- zapped I kind of felt it as well." His statement immensely confused Sabine, "What do you mean you felt it as well?" She asked him, "I-I don't know… all I know is that when you got zapped I got zapped as well, I don't know how to explain it I'll have to ask Kanan, he knows more about this kind of thing than me." He said sounding pretty confused.

"Well I'll leave you to rest I'm sure you'll need it." He left her in the med-bay and headed for Kanan's room, before he even knocked the on the elder Jedi's door his voice came out from the room, "Come in." He entered his master's room and found him meditating, "Hey Kanan can I talk to you about something? It's kind of important." He asked, "Of course Ezra what's wrong?"

The younger Jedi say in front of the elder one, "Well… when Sabine got electrocuted… I-I kind of felt it too, that's how I knew what had happened so quickly." He stammered out.

This was when Kanan had a really odd look on his face, "I think I know what your going through… it's a bond you share with Sabine… its similar to the bond a master and a Padawan have only… stronger. It has never been given a proper name its only ever been referred to as a different kind of bond." The young Jedi seemed confused.

The elder Jedi stared at his young Padawan as he played it over in his head. "How did that happen? It seems to have come out of the blue." The elder Jedi sighed, "Well kid truth be told I'm not exactly sure but my best guess is that it has to do with your feelings for her." The elder Jedi said abruptly.

The young Padawan looked a little guilty, "This bond wasn't intentional Ezra, it's not your fault. Force knows that something as strong as this can't just be willed into existence." The kid still seemed a little troubled, "But mind you Ezra this bond you have with Sabine can be used against you, Force only knows what will happen if the Empire knew about it, they would stop at nothing to use her against you." The master warned his Padawan, "Well Kanan thanks for your help I think I'm going to go update Sabine, she should know." The kid then made his way to the med-bay where he found Sabine still sleeping soundly.

* * *

**Hey guys I know this chapter is a little shorter than the others but I'll make it up to you in the next chapter… *****Dodges apple***** OK WHO THREW THAT!? **

**Hahaha as always thanks to Anonymous Prick 3 for his excellent skills in making my stories readable and thanks for reading.**

**Anonymous Prick here! (Hides sack of apples behind back) Hope you guys liked the stories and leave a review, pm either LiamStarWars or me if you find any errors you will receive a shout out! Thanks to JediRebelWriter.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

**Sup… chapter 4 is here yay! **

**Guest this is to you please do not say anything more about Ezra's lightsaber it's my story and I will do as I see fit.**

**I do not own Star Wars Rebels.**

* * *

"It's a different kind of bond." Ezra explained to the Mandalorian.

"Did Kanan say how they're formed?" She asked him, "Well no, not really. All he really knew about it was that it's similar to the bond between a Master and a Padawan and nothing really else is known about it on account of how rare it is."

After they had talked for a little while they both headed off to do their own things for the rest of the day. But that night Ezra woke up in a panic. He felt so scared and distressed he could barely talk, Ezra fought through all the confusion to try and focus.

The sheer amount of conflicting emotions running rampant through his head was almost painful he was unable to overcome it but he was able to realize something, these feelings were coming from Sabine. When he had finally realized this he dashed out of his room and entered Sabine's.

He looked over at her and saw that she was sweating, murmuring and clearly very distressed. Seeing that she was having a night terror, the young Jedi grabbed her shoulder and shook her slightly, "Sabine wake up." He said trying to be quiet.

The Mandalorian woke with quite a start and out of pure instinct hit Ezra in the stomach. As soon as she returned to her senses she felt the same pain as she had dished out to her friend, "Oh… Ezra I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to I was having a nightmare!"

"I know I could feel it that's why I came in here, what was it about Sabine?" he asked carefully, "I-it was about my p-parents they were being t-take a-away from me and I f-felt so a-alone Ezra." Sabine stuttered out beginning to cry, the boy sat next to her and hugged her.

"It's ok Sabine your not alone, I'm right here." He comforted her, she rested her head on his shoulder and he started rubbing her back to help keep her calm. There was no telling how long the two stayed in that position it could have been minutes or hours there was no telling.

After Sabine had started to calm down and stopped crying the two eased out of their embrace, "E-Ezra? W-Will you s-stay with me?" The boy nodded and got up to retrieve a sleeping bad.

Ezra set up his sleeping bag beside Sabine's bed and laid down, slowly but surely both the teens drifted off to a deep sleep.

_The next morning_

Sabine woke a little shaken but feeling whole as well she didn't know why until she tried to get out of bed and nearly stood on a sleeping Ezra. _Oh_ she thought to herself as she remembered last night, "Hey sleepy head, wake up." She said as she nudged him with her foot.

Ezra's eyes opened when he felt something prodding him in the back when he rolled over. He found Sabine standing above him, "Uh umm morning Sabine." He said a little nervous, which Sabine found amusing, "Morning Ezra." She replied.

After a few moments Sabine got out of bed and headed for her wardrobe, taking the hint Ezra said, "Uh I should probably get going." The boy packed up his things and moved for the door, "Ezra I just wanted to say thanks for everything last night." Ezra looked back and smiled, "Hey what are friends for?" and with that Ezra left Sabine's room.

A few days later the crew received a mission from Vizago. The mission was simple enough, intercept a cargo drop, deliver it to him and get paid. Little did they know horrendously the simple job was about to unfold.

Ezra watched as colorful bombs went off in the distance, Ezra smiled at Sabine's handiwork, "Excellent work Spectre 5 precede to the rendezvous point." Hera said over the comlink, "Roger that Spectre 2." Sabine replied.

With the storm troopers distracted by the explosions the Ghost moved in to take the cargo from the landing platform. The Ghost now on the ground Ezra, Zeb and Kanan ran out to grab the cargo quickly. Ezra and Kanan went to the door and Zeb stayed behind as a look out, but when they opened the shipping container doors there was nothing inside except for two hooded figures standing at the end.

The figures advanced towards the group both igniting red lightsaber's simultaneously and pounced on the Elder Jedi and his Padawan, the two barely had time to ignite their own lightsaber's and block their attack. The hooded figures continued their attacks as the two struggling Jedi tried desperately to fight back.

Zeb tried to join in on the fight with his staff but one of the figures force pushed him into a pile of crates rendering him unconscious. After a few minutes their fight turned from bad to worse as Kanan was overpowered and knocked out by his opponent.

Both figures now focused on Ezra, all the young Jedi could do was block. Every time he blocked one attack the other swung again, the two figures moved in perfect unison, so perfect it manage to intimidate him even more.

"Ezra!" He heard Sabine shout who was running towards the fight. One of the figures stopped and turned her attention to Sabine. The Mandalorian went for her blaster, but stopped with a shocked look on her face, she started grabbing at her throat and was lifted into the air by the figure, "No!" Ezra shouted.

Using every ounce of his strength and training Ezra created a huge shockwave sending both figures flying into a wall, Sabine dropped to the ground and Ezra rushed over to her, "Sabine! Are you alright?" The young Jedi yelled at the unconscious girl. Who groaned, "Ohh… that sucked, is Kanan ok?" She asked him, "I'll go check." The boy said reluctant to leave her side.

He looked over to check on Kanan to see he had regained consciousness and was interrogating one of the figures with his lightsaber to the figures throat. "My Master was displeased with the Inquisitor's work so he sent the two of us to deal with you." He heard the figure say when he was in earshot.

But he recognized that voice from somewhere, though he couldn't place his finger on it until the figure spoke again, "Ah boy, the Inquisitor was right you would make a fine apprentice to the Dark side. You have this much power under his training, one can only imagine the amount of power you would wield under the training of my Master." Ezra's face grew into a look of horror and disbelief.

"No! It can't be!" Ezra said running up to the figure. When Ezra pulled the figure's hood off he nearly collapsed on the floor in disbelief, "No!" He screamed.

* * *

**Who is this mysterious figure? Find out next time! **

**Thanks for rea- Ahh! *****Runs away as several sharp objects at thrown at him*******

**Anonymous Prick 3 here, hope y'all liked the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**So… no hard feelings about the cliffhanger right? Lol**

**Guest Ezra will be using his lightsaber a lot more now because he has to if he is going to fight his new opponents. Happy now?**

**Some of you might be wondering why I haven't put how either Sabine or Ezra can't feel each other's pain all the time. This is because I see the when they share pain it acts more of a warning system rather than something some would call a 'curse' so please don't complain about an apparent 'plot hole' I have it handled.**

**I do not own Star Wars Rebels.**

* * *

Ezra stared in shock at the face of the now hoodless figure, his father!

"B-But y-your dead!" Ezra stammered out, "Oh no son I am very much alive and feel better than ever before." Ezra's father smirked.

"B-But th-that m-means." Ezra mumbled out in disbelief he moved slowly to the other figure that was still unconscious and removed HER hood.

Sure enough there lay his mother, "N-No my parents would never work for the empire!" The young Jedi yelled at his father, "Oh yes Ezra and we want you to join us." Ezra's mother announced now conscious.

Ezra was taken back, "No! I will never join you! I'm ashamed to be your son!" Ezra yelled on the verge of crying.

Ezra's parent's communicators buzzed to life a dark voice ordered them back, "Well son we really must be going, we will meet again." His father said.

In the blink of an eye Ezra's parent's pushed the two Jedi back and leapt away. Ezra brushed the tears from his eyes and rushed back to Sabine, helping her to her feet.

"Ezra what happened?" The Mandalorian asked the young Jedi, clearly she had missed what had just happened.

Ezra sighed and explained what happened, "Ezra… I'm so sorry."

The young Jedi put on a brave face and said, "It's ok Sabine. It just means we are going to have to be more careful on missions." That statement froze the Mandalorian as she watched to kid head back to the ship with the Kanan who was supporting Zeb.

Sabine finally made her way to the ship before it took off, for a while all she thought about was Ezra over the last few years he had grown up a lot from the bratty kid she had first met.

Sabine walked into the common room to find Ezra talking to the rest of the crew for a debriefing, "It seems the empire has finally sent the Inquisitor's replacements, my parents." Both Hera's and Zeb's eyes widened followed by a worry some look for Ezra.

"Next time my parents set a trap for us we must be ready. We cannot allow them to catch us off guard again." With that Ezra left the common room, leaving everyone else mostly in shock.

Sabine felt mostly respect towards Ezra, but not the child that had come into her life years ago, but the man that she had slowly watched him turn into. But that didn't stop everyone from worrying, Sabine especially.

After everyone had left Sabine was about to enter her room when she felt a surge of sadness coming from none other than Ezra. She could feel the despair he was in, it was all quite overwhelming really.

The young Mandalorian decided to go comfort the young Jedi. It didn't take the bond they had to know he needed someone. She entered the room Ezra and Zeb shared to find him sitting in the corner on the floor hugging his knees into his chest with his eyes closed.

Zeb was absent from the room she guessed he was sleeping somewhere else to give Ezra time alone.

The Mandalorian sat next to him and put her arms around him trying to comfort him. They sat there for the next few hours in silence with Sabine comforting the young boy.

Ezra eventually broke the silence, "W-Why would they do it Sabine? They hated the empire, how could they turn? I never even knew they were force sensitive." Ezra said sniffling a little bit.

"I don't know Ezra, the empire has ways of messing with people's heads no matter how strong the individual is anyone can be broken." She said softly.

For a while the two sat in silence Ezra wiping away his tears as fast as they came. Eventually he started to calm down, slowly but surely stopping.

Sabine felt Ezra doze off in their embrace so the Mandalorian reached around into a cupboard and grabbed a blanket. Then she moved Ezra's head into her lap and draped the blanket over the two of them. She rested her head against the wall and dozed off as well.

The next morning Sabine woke when she felt something moving on her lap. Her eyes flickered open as Ezra stirred in her lap, "Morning Ezra." She said softly. Ezra looked up at her and yawned, "Morning Sabine." He replied sheepishly.

Much to Ezra's disappointment he knew he had to get up lest he make it awkward. Slowly but surely he lifted his head from Sabine's lap, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "I'm hungry how about you?" Ezra asked Sabine.

"Mm starving." Sabine replied, they both got up much to the displeasure of Sabine's back, after a night of sitting against a wall her back protested with stiffness Ezra looked a little guilty as he watched her try to crack her back, "S-Sorry Sabine."

The young Mandalorian laughed at his apology, "It's fine Ezra." She said very amused, She moved towards the door, "Uh hey Sabine? Thank you for last night i-it meant a lot to me." The young Jedi said joining her, "Anytime Ezra." Sabine said with a smile.

The two made their way to the common room to fix themselves something to eat, when the two entered the room together, Ezra found himself being shot looks of concern from both Kanan and Hera.

Ezra found himself just shrugging it off and grabbing some breakfast with Sabine, the two felt very amused at the confused looks he got from the rest of the crew while they watched Ezra and Sabine talking and having fun, just like nothing had happened the day before.

Zeb eventually joined the crew to grab some food of his own joining Kanan and Hera in studying him while they thought he wasn't paying attention. But truth is he knew and he didn't care because he was having fun with his best friend.

Eventually the crew eased away from worrying about Ezra to doing what they had to do today, still slightly shocked at Ezra's resilience and courage. Sabine had made it a point to stay with the young Jedi all day not wanting to leave him alone to make sure the day went off without hitches.

Kanan didn't take him out for training that day nor did Hera give him any chores to do as obvious as it was why, he wasn't too concerned as he knew the less he had to do the more time he could spend with Sabine.

Over their day Sabine took him into her room to paint a little. She watched the boys eyes light up clearly feeling privileged. After a few hours they grabbed lunch and after the Ghost had landed on the plains of Lothal they even hung out at his tower giving Ezra the opportunity to show her all the things he had collected over the years.

They were trading stories by the time their comlink's went off and Hera's voice came over the communicators, "We have a new mission meet at the ship in 15." The two both shared a sigh, "No rest for the weary huh?" Sabine mused.

* * *

**Ok that's the end of chapter 5 and guess what? No cliffhanger yay!**

**See I'm not all bad I only let you sit on a cliffhanger for two days pfft! **

**Thanks for reading everybody and hopefully you can be enjoying the next chapter tomorrow. Yaaaay! Btw school starts for me tomorrow so I might not be able to keep up my daily postings but I will try extra hard for you guys!**

**Anonymous Prick 3 here everybody! Thanks for all the reviews, and for the guest asking about Ezra's lightsaber, pm me and maybe we could talk about how Ezra should go about using it. I'm not familiar with the forms and a fan like you might be able to send me off in the right direction. To the rest of our fellow readers, sorry for the late update, but I ended up in a heated rush to Mexico with about two minutes to prepare to leave, and I downloaded this story immediately, and barely got the chance to send it to Liam, so sorry, this one is on me. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry I haven't posted for the past few days the power has been out and it's been raining for the entire time UGH and I couldn't do ****ANYTHING**** who knew life with out power was so boring?**

**But enough of my bitching so with out further ado…**

**Guest I know your concerns when is comes to Ezra and his lightsaber I have plans for it to be used properly. Another thing you don't need to lecture me about something I likely know just as much as you about it as you.**

**I am done with this topic of conversation and I advise you to do the same.**

**On a happier note I would like to thank you all for your support in the comments it makes me happy that people care about the story 3.**

**I do not own Star Wars Rebels… I wish I did though ='(**

* * *

The two teens made their way back to the Ghost for their briefing to find the rest of the crew waiting impatiently, "Oh I see you two decided to grace us with your presence how nice." Hera said mockingly.

Both teens rolled their eyes at her and sat down to hear the mission. After Hera had explained Fulcrum's mission to steal some supplies, Ezra noticed nothing out of the ordinary, Kanan brought up the fact that Ezra's parents might be waiting and that they'd have to be extra careful.

Ezra winced when Kanan mentioned his parents, only slightly not enough for the rest of the crew to notice. Well, most of the crew, Sabine did and he knew what she would do.

They all filed out of the common room going back to their rooms except for Ezra and Sabine. Ezra went on the roof to blow off some steam and Sabine feeling his turmoil through their bond followed.

Ezra climbed the ladder, got up onto the roof and sat down while hanging his legs over the edge, Sabine not too far behind, she sat next to him and hung her own legs over the edge.

They both sat there in silence for a while until Ezra let out a long breath, "This mission is going to suck…" He said slowly, "That's an understatement if I've ever heard one." She said a little amused.

"I don't think I can do it Sabine." He said slowly, "Ezra…" Sabine started but broke off not quite knowing what to say.

"They're my parents Sabine i-if the time comes I don't think I can do what needs to be done." He said softly, they always understood each other. Their bond aside Sabine had always understood him.

"Ezra we will find another way, you're strong. You're the strongest person I've ever met, all you've been through in your life would be enough to make even the most courageous soul give up but not you Ezra." She said proudly.

The two sat there in silence until the ship took off, the two left wordlessly to their own rooms to grab their gear.

Once Ezra was ready he headed for the cockpit, where he knew the crew would be waiting for him.

Without talking everyone except for Hera left the cockpit and moved to the loading ramp. After a while they landed at the docks and the crew moved for the next bay where the cargo was being held.

The crew stuck to the shadows making sure not to be seen, they got to the cargo bay and snuck up on the troopers guarding the cargo. When they were close enough they charged and poor men didn't even have enough time to scream before they were taken down.

The Ghost circled round and landed on the platform to collect the cargo as the crew prepared to load it. Slowly but surely they loaded the crates just in time to see two dark figures racing towards the ship.

The crew was ready for them this time and they all grouped up on the outside of the ship. Zeb and Sabine took their guns out while Ezra and Kanan activated their lightsabers and soon enough the figures stood before the crew taking off their hoods.

Ezra winced a bit when his parent's yellow eyes were revealed to him. They both shared a bone-chilling smile before slowly pulling out their lightsabers and activating them.

For what felt like an eternity the two groups were still watching the other until Ezra's parents lunged at the group Kanan blocking Ezra's dad's swing and Ezra blocking his mum's. (Anonymous Prick here, I just realized our author might be Australian!)

"Join us Ezra join the dark side and we can become a family again!" Ezra's mom said while slashing at her son, "Never! I'll die before I join you!" He yelled back at her.

Ezra's parents both shared a look of disappointment towards their son, "Don't worry son, you will join us one way or another." His father said huffing a little bit while fighting Kanan, Zeb and Sabine were trying to get shots in but they weren't doing much good as Ezra's parents deflected them quite easily.

Zeb activated his bow staff to help Ezra while Sabine kept trying for shots on Ezra's dad, the tables started to turn on Ezra 's mum and she was struggling a little to keep both Ezra and the lasat at bay.

Ezra's Father noticed his partner's struggle, forced Kanan back and went to attacked the Zeb but before he could reach the former Honor Guard he was forced to deflect some gunfire from Sabine giving Kanan enough time to recover and attack.

Ezra's parents were feeling a little overwhelmed and shared a look before they nodded. Within a fraction of a second they both force pushed their opponents back and leapt away. The crew rushed back the their ship and took off before reinforcements could arrive.

Once in hyperspace did the crew relax and collectively let out a huge sigh of relief, Kanan and Zeb trudged off to their own rooms for some much needed rest while Sabine and Ezra went to hang out in the common room.

Ezra let out a big huff as he plopped himself into chair while Sabine sat opposite him, "Well that was exhausting…" Ezra said rubbing his neck, the two shared a small smile at his comment.

"So how are you feeling? All things considered." She asked forwardly, "To be honest I'm not sure… sure I feel a little upset but…" Ezra trailed off, "But what Ezra?" She asked him.

"I'm not sure I guess I'm just content for some reason." The Padawan responded, the two sat there in silence having another wordless conversation until Sabine broke the silence, "Well we should probably get some rest huh?"

"Yeah I guess." Ezra said with a hint of hesitance in his voice, the two made their way to their rooms saying goodnight before they entered. _What a day huh? _Ezra thought to himself.

Ezra quietly climbed onto his bed and rested his head on the pillow. Not too long after he had lain onto his bed he felt himself entering the relaxing embrace of sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys I know this is a short chapter but I had very little time to write this as the power has been out for the past few days, sorry guys.**

**Anonymous Prick 3 here, I want to thank whoever fixed the Star Wars Rebels wiki page. Someone had written their own Mary Sue character and God were they annoying. Sorry the chapter felt a bit like filler but it can't all be Triple A blockbuster action! Just watch an entire season of a farm in a Zombie apocalypse and you'll grow very used to filler. Lol, So, Liam, Australian eh? You better hurry up and write your bio so rumors like these don't spread. Guys, I don't think Liam reads the chapters after I beta them so make sure to leave plenty of reviews all just saying "Australian!" Thanks! And to the guest who talks about the lightsabers, sorry if Liam came off harsh, I think you're just asking for what the people want, but make an account and pm so arguments like this don't have to take place. It's super easy to make an account dude, you don't need to write stories to have an account. **

**Liam here again yes I am Australian obviously I ride a kangaroo to school everyday I call him Skippy so aside from my obvious stereotypes I do read my chapters after I get them back from Anonymous Prick just… I didn't for the first 2 chapters ok? Sue me! Bai. Thanks to JinAH Kim for your nice comment.**

**Prick here, and I would totally sue you for full custody of this story, and probably the Kangaroo. A Mexican with a pet kangaroo, I could rule the worlds ese!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Briana thanks for pointing that out but it was intentional as the bo-rifle is both rifle and staff I use either name to describe which mode it's in.**

**I wish I owned Star Wars Rebels *Cry's himself to sleep* **

**Anonymous Prick here, reporting live from Liam's room, in the corner to be specific. Hope y'all like the story! Drop a review if you're feeling generous, follow the story if you're too lazy for a review but still like the story. Well guys, I'm leaving now, Liam just threw a knife in his sleep and it hit a spider; the spider was the size of my fist. I'm scared….**

* * *

"_Your master cannot save you now son." Ezra's mum said while advancing slowly towards him with his father at her side._

"_No!" Ezra said sounding afraid, which made Ezra's parents smile. "Yes son Give into your fear! Come join us!"_

_This only terrified Ezra further, "Noooo!" He screamed as everything went black._

"Ezra wake up!" Sabine said shaking him, Ezra woke with a start confused, fear in his eyes and tears running down the side of his face. Ezra saw the Mandalorian sitting on the edge of his bunk bed.

"Wha… S-Sabine?" He asked her. The artsy-Mandalorian pulled him into a hug to soothe him, "Yes it's me Ezra, don't worry I'm here." She said softly.

"I was alone S-Sabine with m-my parents, all alone…" He said still feeling as if he were alone this made the Mandalorian hug the young Jedi tighter and say, "Ezra I'm right here you're not alone."

Ezra felt himself get further and further away from the remnants of his nightmare and getting closer to the real world, the world in which he was being held in Sabine's arms.

The two sat in silence until Ezra had finally come back from his nightmare. For a long while the two sat on Ezra's bed until Sabine let go of him and said, "Ezra you will never be alone. The crew will always be with you." Her point was only emphasized by her staring him deep in the eyes.

He responded with a warm smile and a light hug, when they came out of the small embrace Sabine hopped down. She headed for the door but before she could leave Ezra could call after her, "Hey wait up Sabine." He said jumping down from his bed.

"It's about breakfast time. We should go grab some." He said warmly joining her at his door. Sabine rolled her eyes at the Padawan, "Ok." She said sounding pretty amused although Ezra didn't know why.

Sabine was surprised to learn she had spent so much time there. She could have sworn she was only there for about an hour or two but as it turns out she had spent several more than she had initially guessed with the Padawan-in-training.

When the two entered the common room to both their surprise no one was there, not even chopper. Usually Kanan or Hera was up by this time as both liked to rise early before the rest of the crew.

"Wow the ship is like a _Ghost _town at this hour." Ezra said trying to hold back a laugh, Sabine found herself rolling her eyes again and smiling slightly trying to resist the urge to hit him.

"Trust you to make a pun like that." She said he smiled back.

The two raided the fridge for food but sadly found nothing to their liking, making them both frown. Ezra knew what he had to do so he said, "Give me a second I'll be right back.

With that he left the room only to come back about a minute later with a small bag, he then proceeded to take a few small boxes from it and place them on the counter, "What are these?" Sabine inquired.

He smiled, "You'll see soon enough." The boy said as he turned around to grab a few miscellaneous ingredients from the cupboards.

Sabine watched as the boy mixed the ingredients up into a smooth batter and started to cook them. She couldn't see what he was doing as he had his back to her while she was seated at the counter.

"Ok spill it what are you making?" She said eagerly. He didn't say anything, choosing to only looked back slyly at her and return to what he was doing.

For a few minutes the Mandalorian sat there glaring at the boys back waiting to see what Ezra was making. Finally her prayers were answered and the boy turned and placed a plate on the space in front of her.

On the plate Sabine saw a stack of fluffy pancakes along with some berries, some jam and to finish it off golden syrup on delicately poured over them, "Oh Ezra it looks delicious!" She said looking visibly excited.

She cut off a small piece of the pancake and put it in her mouth, "Oh Ezra this is amazing!" She said to him and he smiled at her while he started to fix his own plate.

"Where did you learn to cook like this? And where did you get the ingredients?" She inquired, "Well it's one of the few perks of being on my own for so long, over the years I gathered what I could and made what I could, to answer your other question… I've had some ingredients of my own stashed away for a special occasion." He said with a shrug.

"Oh Ezra you didn't have to do that. But don't get me wrong you should cook more often, I could really get used to this." She said happily as he sat beside her with his own plate of pancakes.

"I guess I could cook some more but you have to promise not to tell the rest of the crew! I don't want to get stuck permanently on cooking duty." He said sheepishly.

"Deal." She said quickly so she could eat some more. The two sat there conversing and eating just generally enjoying the others company until the door opened and surprised both the teens.

"What's made you two so jumpy?" Hera said entering the room looking around, "Nothing." The two said in unison. Hera rolled her eyes and walked over to them.

Only then did she notice the pancakes on their plates, "Whoa where did you two get those?" Hera asked excitedly, "Is there anymore?" Hera looked like a kid in a candy shop to Ezra, which almost made him laugh.

"Over there." Ezra said pointing over near the stove, Hera grabbed a plate and piled on the last few pancakes Ezra had made. The Twi'lek sat down and started eat.

When Hera had her first bit she stared at Ezra and Sabine, "Oh force these are good where exactly did you get these from?" She asked both the teens, "Nowhere." They said together.

"Ok then." The Twi'lek said, the two teens finished their pancakes quickly before Hera could pester them anymore. Once the two were out of the room they both let out a sigh of relief.

"Well I best be getting back to my room." Sabine said, "Ok bye Sabine." He said while she started for her room. Ezra went for his own room to find it was locked, "Hey Zeb open up!" Ezra shouted while banging on the door.

"Get lost kid." Zeb shot back from the room clearly trying to stay asleep, "You can't do this it's my room too!" He shouted but didn't get a response. Ezra needed to do something so he decided to go talk to Hera.

He went to back to the common room to find Hera just finishing up with her meal as her entered, "Uh hey Hera?" He asked her, "Yeah Ezra?" The Twi'lek responded.

"I can't stay with Zeb anymore he's driving me crazy." He told her, "I mean it's just impossible to reason with him sometimes but I don't even know who I could stay with I mean… you know."

"What about Sabine?" The Twi'lek asked the Padawan.

* * *

**Hey don't look at me like that it's not that bad of a cliffhanger **

**Ezra: You're a real dick.**

**Sabine: Yeah I agree.**

**Hey since when is this a thing? You all gang up on me? I control you all.**

**Ezra and Sabine: Meh**

**Oh god you two are annoying!**

**Anonymous: Guys, run! He's eyeing that fork….**

**Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you don't hate me for this! Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

**Don't hate me it wasn't that much of a cliffhanger *Maniacal laugh* **

**Hey M3mb3r I didn't know you were psychic ;) **

**I do not own Star Wars Rebels.**

* * *

"What? Sabine is a girl!" Ezra said, "I can't exactly share a room with her." Hera smiled and said, "You let me worry about that but first we need to ask her."

Ezra raised an eyebrow at the Twi'lek but went along with it anyway. Ezra followed her to Sabine's door and watched as she knocked and asked if they could come in, "Sure come in." He heard Sabine say.

Ezra followed Hera in while the Twi'lek asked Sabine about it, "But Ezra's a… _boy_?" Sabine said sounding confused, "That's what I said." Ezra agreed while they both looked at Hera.

"Well the facts are that Zeb is driving Ezra crazy, me and Kanan aren't an option because well… you know and the only choice is you Sabine." Hera explained.

"What if I need to get changed?" Sabine asked, "Well we could install curtains to split your room up Sabine." Hera offered.

"What about beds?" Sabine asked after a few moments of thinking, "Well we could buy a bunk from the market." Hera said.

Sabine sat there in silence for a few moments before saying, "Ok roomie lets get a bunk." She said to Ezra.

"Thanks so much Sabine." He said sounding excited, Ezra and Sabine both left for the market a little while later to grab the things they needed for their room.

The two made the walk to the market to get the things they needed, "Ok I'll grab the gear for the curtains and you grab the bunk." Sabine told him.

"Ok." Ezra replied, the two went their separate ways to other parts of market.

A short while later Sabine came back with an armful of curtains and a pole to hang the curtains on, while Ezra came back pushing a large crate with anti-grav.

"Ok lets get this stuff back to the ship." Sabine said to the Padawan who smiled at her as they made their way to the ship.

After quite a bit of effort the teens managed to set up the bunk and curtains in Sabine's room, "Huh not bad." Sabine said as she looked at their room.

"Thanks Sabine." He said to her, "Your welcome Ezra." She said back as the two left their room to go grab some well earned lunch, "So Ezra what are you going to cook for me this time?" She asked slyly.

"Hey since when am I a personal chef?" He shot back smiling, "Since you moved into your clients room." She said giggling, "Fine then." He said.

They went into the common room to find Zeb and Chopper playing holo-chess, Zeb was losing, "What are you two up to?" Zeb inquired trying to get his mind away from the game.

"Nothing just here for some food." Sabine answered, "Whatever." Zeb said turning his attention back to the game.

"So Ezra what are you making me?" She asked quietly, "I guess you will have to find out." He told her giving off a sly smile.

"Ezra why are you so frustrating?" She asked him with amusement lacing his voice, "I don't know, guess it's my natural aura." He shot back.

"Wait here I'll be back." He told her and this time she just hummed back at him. Around a half hour later Ezra came back with some items in a few bags, "What took you so long?" She asked him sounding very impatient.

"Hey do you know how hard it is to find this stuff? You don't see a lot of people just selling these ingredients." He said to her, she just watched as he started cooking.

"Hey at least there is more for you since Zeb isn't here." Ezra offered, "Meh." She replied

"C'mon Ezra I'm hungry." She groaned, "Hey work-of-arts cannot be rushed." He said giving her a knowing look, "I'll let you have that one but just hurry up I'm starving." She urged him.

Sabine sat there for another ten minutes complaining until Ezra finally served up a bowl of stew with a side two slices of bread, "Whoa this smells good." Sabine said taking in a good whiff.

"It better smell good these are some expensive vegetables and don't even get me started on the savory meats." He said to the Mandalorian as she started to eat.

She grabbed a slice of bread and spooned some of the stew onto it, taking a bite, "Oh my Ezra this is delicious!" She said thoroughly enjoying her meal, "What's delicious?" Hera asked making both the teens jump. The two never knew how Hera always managed to surprise them.

"Uh nothing." Sabine said making Hera raise an eyebrow at her, "Well for nothing it sure seems to make you nervous now spill." Hera demanded.

The teens knew when Hera was like this she wouldn't give up, "Well Ezra is kind of my personal chef now so… yeah." Sabine said, "So that's where those pancakes came from. What'd he make this time?" The Twi'lek inquired.

"Some savory stew." Sabine said, "It's pretty good." She finished, "Any left?" Hera asked.

Ezra responded by grabbing her a plate and filling it with some of the remaining stew and handing it to her. Ezra went on fixing his own plate while the Twi'lek started on her meal.

"Mm this is nice." Hera said.

"So I've been told." He said smiling at the Mando.

Hera sat down to eat with the teens, enjoying the meal the Twi'lek said, "Look I'm not going to make you cook for the crew, although it would be nice it's my way of getting back at Kanan, he hates cooking."

"Well that's a relief." Ezra said, "Don't think you can get out of cooking for me." Sabine said humorously

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Ezra said and they both shared a laugh, at which Hera just raised an eyebrow.

"So Hera what's the next mission?" Ezra asked after swallowing a mouthful of stew, "Nothing actually we have enough credits for the meantime and we are good on supplies so I was thinking of taking the crew for a holiday somewhere." The Twi'lek answered.

"Really? Where?" Sabine asked the pilot, "Well I'm not sure yet maybe a beach, I know a great one around here on Lothal." Hera said.

"Oh." Ezra said sounding a little down, "What?" The pilot inquired, "Oh nothing a beach sounds great." The former street-rat lied.

Although Hera didn't believe him she decided not to push him but Sabine on the other hand knew very well something was wrong and was going to ask him about it as soon as Hera left.

After a little while the group finished their meals and Ezra packed up while Hera left for the cockpit. Ezra knew what Sabine was waiting for and he also knew there was no chance of him getting out of it, "I can't swim." Ezra said out of the blue.

* * *

**OK everyone what do you think of the chapter? Ezra turning out to be a quality chef? From my point of view I can see Ezra having good cooking skills although many of you may say 'Wait he lived on the streets he shouldn't know how to cook.' But to that I say nay I think that he can get his hands on all kinds of things while living on the streets and yeah…**

**What do you think of Ezra moving in with Sabine? Huh? Huh? I think I'll leave it at that.**

**Anonymous Prick 3 here, and remember the rating guys! K+, so get your mind out of the gutters! Jajaj, in all seriousness though, what do you guys think of the story so far. Don't forget to drop a review, and check out That Mandalorion Girl, ch. 11-13 were being revised so don't miss out!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Hey sorry I haven't been posting lately I've been awfully busy with some personal problems lately… Well enjoy!**

**Also thanks for all of your support with reviews and views :D**

"Oh…" Sabine trailed off, "We could get Hera to go somewhere else." She offered but Ezra shook his head, "No I don't want to spoil the crew's fun I'll be fine." He said softly.

"If you want I could teach you." Sabine said, "Are you sure? You don't have to, you know." He said.

Sabine smiles back, "I do what I want, you should know that by now."

"Meh." He sheepishly replied, "Thanks Sabine." He said.

"Don't thank me yet, I just might let you drown." She said giggling to herself while Ezra gulped.

After a few hours, Hera had finally landed the ship on one of the small beaches of Lothal. The crew exited the ship in their various bathing suits, though Ezra didn't really have one, so he wore an extra pair of board shorts that Kanan had given him.

While Zeb was in some Lasat body suit this was not what caught Ezra's attention. It was quite understandably Sabine in her not at all modest plain black bikini, occasionally he found himself looking at Sabine no matter how hard he tried not to.

Ezra was going to ask Sabine how they were going to start but before he could he got knocked over by a hard beach ball projected by Zeb, "Heads up kid!" Zeb said following the 'assault'.

Ezra was furious and without thinking he picked himself up and hurled the ball straight at the Lasat with the force, hitting him right in the stomach, "Heads up!" He smugly yelled towards the Lasat.

Zeb ran for the boy and before he could react the Lasat was upon him and grabbed him, "Now let's see what your precious force can do about this!" he said while the rest of the crew watched.

The Lasat did a spin with Ezra and hurled him into the ocean, "Zeeeeb!" Ezra yelled as he disappeared under the water, "YOU IDIOT!" Sabine shouted at the Lasat as she dove into the water to save Ezra.

Only now did the rest of the crew realize that their youngest member could not swim, they watched as Ezra clawed at the water desperately to keep himself above the surface while Sabine swam as fast as she could.

Sabine reached Ezra and she dragged him back to the shore. When she had finally got out of the water she plopped him on the sand and tried to get a response out of him.

But he wasn't moving. With out missing a beat she started to give him CPR pumping his chest and even giving him the kiss of life. _His lips are so soft._ Sabine thought.

After a few pumps and a couple more kisses of life, Ezra started coughing and sputtering up water, "Ugh I knew that Lasat would get me killed." He said roughly.

The rest of the crew had finally rushed over and gave off a look of relief to see Ezra was ok, "Uh… sorry kid… I uh didn't know." Zeb said sounding very upset with himself.

"It's ok." Ezra assured him, "Thanks to Sabine." He added looking at her with face of gratitude. Sabine gave a weak smile, "Hey without you where am I going to get my meals from?" She joked.

Ezra and Sabine ended up going back to the ship while the crew stayed on the beach. They were about halfway to their room when Sabine hit him in the arm, "Hey? What was that for?" He asked surprised, "That's for nearly dying." Without warning she kissed him.

As quickly as it had started it had ended and she pulled away, "And that's for not dying." She added as she retreated back to her usual self. Ezra was now purely confused thinking of what had just happened.

The two still made it to their room and both lay against the wall on Sabine's bed, _Well that was interesting. _Ezra absent-mindedly thought _Sure was. _He 'heard' Sabine say. When both realized what had just happened they gave each other a look of surprise, "Well that's new." Sabine said giving a little giggle.

"Yeah I guess it is." Ezra chuckled, the pair sat there for a while enjoying each other's company for what seemed like hours. The peace was interrupted by Sabine's stomach grumbling, "Well looks like it's dinner time, damn time goes quick." She said.

"Sure does." He said as they both got up, "Uh Ezra you start on dinner I need to change." She said realizing that she was still in her bikini. Ezra rolled his eyes and made his way to the kitchen and started on dinner. When Ezra got to the kitchen he wondered why no one else was here until he looked at the clock, which read 11:30 pm. _No wonder no one is here me and Sabine must've spent hours sitting there_.

When Sabine had finally made it to the kitchen Ezra had almost finished serving up dinner, "What took you so long?" He asked the Mandalorian.

"Meh." She responded simply, Ezra found himself rolling his eyes for the second time that night. Ezra finished serving up their meals and sat down with her to eat.

Ezra had made a pasta dish, one that they both thoroughly enjoyed, once they were finished they made their way back to their room and sat on their beds talking to each other until they fell asleep.

The next morning Ezra woke up to Sabine nudging him in the arm, "Oi its breakfast time." She said to him laughing to herself.

"Fiiine." He said back with a lot of tiredness in his voice. After Sabine had nagged him out of bed they made their way to the common room to find Kanan and Hera playing holo chess. Kanan was losing quite badly.

"Morning Ezra and Sabine feel free to watch me destroy Kanan." Hera said smiling at Kanan, "Hey I nearly had you last game." Kanan said sounding just a bit agitated, "The key word is nearly." Hera responded smugly.

**Well that's the end of that chapter and I am SO SORRY GUYS im so sorry I haven't been posting my laptop charger broke and my internet ran out but its fine and ill try to post every few days but plz don't hurt me plz nu! **

***Gets stabbed***

***Cleans Knife* Hey guys! It's that Anonymous Prick here! Sorry about Liam, but I stabbed him in the chest, nothing important there, so he'll be free to update soon! This chapter though! I love that slow and angst relationship building up. Summer is three days away for me, so I might be able to update as fast as Liam for That Mandalorian Girl too! Liam, why are you moaning? It's just a punctured lung! Get up and start the next chapter already!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guess who's back. Back. Back. Back again.**

**Liam's back, Liam's back, Liam's back**

**I know right? Who doesn't love my singing? Well enjoy the next chapter and thanks for all the comments and views. You guys are da best :3**

Ezra and Sabine giggled as they watched Hera own Kanan over and over, "Wow Hera really is kicking your but Kanan." Sabine said mockingly.

Kanan just grumbled to himself, he looked like he was ready to try and flip the table.

Hours passed as Ezra and Sabine lost themselves in their minds. It was quiet as Kanan and Hera had left to do their jobs.

Without either of them noticing Sabine had found herself lying against Ezra's chest on the lounge, she was so comfortable curled up against him she was on the verge of falling asleep.

Until Ezra 'spoke up' _I'm kind of bored right now. _This made Sabine shift to look at him _Well that's good for you because I am quite comfortable right now._

They both shared a smile before Sabine shifted herself back into his chest and Ezra in turn put an arm around her. Ezra, not wanting this moment to end, used the force to slip a holo-disk into the slot and 'pushed' play.

For the next few hours the two ended up binge watching some show about teenage love in high school.

That all changed when Sabine shifted to look at him, causing him to 'press' stop, the two stayed there with locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity until Sabine moved closer ever so slowly, only centimeters apart.

Sabine slowly closed the rest of the space between them and they locked lips, kissing slowly and passionately taking time to savor the moment.

Slowly they pulled apart eyes once again locked, until Sabine lay her head back down into his chest, "What was that for?" he asked her, "Well… you know." Nothing else needed to be said after she responded.

The two collectively napped together enjoying each other's company.

**Hello everybody.**

**Now I know what you are thinking. WHAT!? HE IS ALIVE!?**

**Yes Yes I am alive somehow. I also suspect you will also be a little upset that I haven't been updating.**

**Now you all deserve to know why and frankly I felt trapped. I mean I had so much going on at the time school, food, sleep, travel, holidays, moving and all those kinds of things.**

**I felt obligated to write every chapter, every word I wrote it just felt wrong… well that got deep fast lets lighten up a bit.**

**I am starting a new one and will be spewing out chapters one every three days and I will have written 5 chapters before the first one goes up.**

**Just to be prepared. Now I am sorry for abandoning this story but there is hope. My editor will be taking over the story (or taking my first baby as he'd like to say).**

**Now this new story will be with a new genre as well as a new basis (I didn't really know the word for a completely different universe, because this fanfic will not be on Star Wars Rebels but! A new GAME) That is the only clue I will be giving you onto what the new fanfic will be about it is a GAME and a very recently trending one at that…**

**Well I will be seeing you people in a few days with my new story.**

**Everyone go check out AnonymousPrick3 he will be continuing the story and have a good day you beautiful people.**


End file.
